Bad Choices
by AlyriellaXxXTrishJeff4evaXxX
Summary: Trish made some bad choices after she met the mysterious blue eyed Randy Orton what happens when she finds out what his really like? will she stay by his side or change her choices trish/randy trish/jeff R&R PLEASE!


Everyone has a story, and every story has something different about it, the start how everything came together, the middle which is of course where everything goes downhill, then the ending the most unpredictable part of any story where you find out if the story has a happy ending or not....

The difference between my story and all the other magnificent stories in the world is that my story is unpredictable not just the ending but through the whole story and this is how it all started,

My name is Patricia Stratus, I was born in Toronto Canada but raised in Cameron, North Carolina my mother Georgina Stratus is Canadian but is now a nurse at Cameron private hospital, my father Henry Johnson was born and raised in Cameron and wished to do the same with my little sister Mariea and I. Here in Cameron everyone knows me as Trish I moved here six years ago when I was ten years old I'm now sixteen and in year 11 at high school at school I hear people say that I could've been popular for my looks with my long wavy blonde hair and green eyes which some say match the sea, I'm very flattered people think that of me, but I didn't see it I mean I never thought of myself as ugly but I never thought of myself as beautiful either but I guess I'm just too shy to be popular and besides I have too much going on in my life I have my friends, my family, and my school work but as much as my family wants me to be, I'm not an A straight student but I'm also not the dumbest person in the school I'm simply just me....

The sun shun in on my eyes through the curtains' of my bedroom I turned and laid closer into the warmth of the covers as I heard my alarm going off on the cupboard right next to my bed 'why does it have to be so god damn loud' I thought to myself, I silently leaned over and turned it off then turned laying back into the covers,

"oh no you don't Patricia get up, you promised I could ride with you to school today and I cant ride with you if you don't get up!" I heard my little sister scold me as I lay comfortably in my bed not moving an inch,

"Trish please get up!"She begged pulling on the covers slightly

"Ok fine just leave me alone for five minutes please" I returned the begging as she then slowly left the room,

About an hour or so later I was up and ready to leave I called out to Mariea and we headed to the car

"Hey T" My best friend and sometimes worst enemy Shannon Moore hollered

"Hey Shannon" I replied giving him a hug as I hopped into the car as did Mariea

"Hey Mariea how are you baby girl? your looking good today as always" Shannon complemented I admired the fact that he always took care of Mariea, he treat's her as his own little sister I knew he would always protect her as he would always protect me I trusted Shannon with my life, That I was certain,

We arrived at school a little late so I had to go to the office block to get a note I offered to get one for Shannon and Mariea and just bring it up to them, so they complied and went to their classes I walked through the clear glass doors of the office block when I felt a huge body hit me with enough impact that I thought it would temporarily knock me out,

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry are you ok?" The voice I herd soothed me I couldn't understand why it did I had never heard it before but for some reason it made me feel so safe

"Can you hear me are you ok?" he asked again

"um yeah I'm ok" I looked up into the crystal blue eyes of a stranger I had never seen this man before he looked too old to go to school, but yet he looked too young to be a teacher and he couldn't have been a local because I would have seen him around and he looked as if he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen

"I feel so bad I just wasn't looking where I was going?"

"Honestly I'm fine just caught me off guard that's all" I smiled he returned the smile as he helped me to my feet, steadying me as I almost fell again,

"Don't ask if I'm ok because I am I just have a slight head spin" I cut in as I saw his mouth about to open,

"Are you knew to town?" I asked looking back into his blue eyes

"Is it that obvious?" he laughed slightly

"Not really other than I haven't seen you around and I'm the only clumsy person in North Carolina", I joked

"Well now there's two clumsy people here isn't there"

"Yeah I guess so what class are you in?"

"Oh no I don't go to school I'm to old" he laughed loudly

"How old are you?" I asked seriously I couldn't understand it I had an instant connection with this guy but the age thing could definitely cause some arguments but I didn't care about age when it came to anybody,

"I'm twenty three" he announced it felt like five minutes waiting for that answer but either way it didn't matter to me

"I forgot to ask what's your name?" he asked slightly embarrassed

"Its ok my names Trish"

"What's yours?" I added

"Oh sorry it's Randy"

"cute name" I said as I looked at his figure I knew I was flirting but I couldn't help it he was too cute not to, he was very tall and well built he wasn't to buff he was just the right size he had the blue eyes that once you see them you will never forget it and then he had his well cut brown hair that wasn't to long but long enough to run your fingers through it he was simply gorgeous,

"Well Trish there's something about you I just can't put my finger on and I want to figure out what it is I would love to see you again if you didn't mind"

"no of course not just tell me when and where" I smiled we swapped numbers that day at that time it was the best day of my life now I know better I should've known he wasn't as perfect as he seemed....

It had been three years since that day and by this time reality had hit me hard I know now that he wasn't the perfect guy I thought he was and he definitely wasn't the man I wanted him to be,

I woke up in my house that I shared with Randy, I decided that I should get up I looked at the clock it was 9:14am, Randy started work at 7:00 so I got up and walked down the nice old style wooden stairs and walked into the kitchen I got some breakfast and sat on the leather couch that Randy bought when we first moved in here, you see on the outside he fooled everyone even me, he fooled everyone into thinking he was a nice guy that cared about everyone but I knew better,

I heard a loud cry coming from Randy and I's bedroom I got up and returned back up stairs I walked over to the most important thing in my life, my beautiful three year old son Wyatt Mathew Orton I fell pregnant just four months after I met Randy I fell for him so fast that it didn't bother me, but because I refused to get an abortion my dad made the decision that I was no longer apart of his family and because of that I was neither aloud to see or talk to my mum or sister so now the only things I have left is my boyfriend who I unfortunately love and my beautiful son, this is now what I live for, this is now my family.....

It was now 9:00pm and Randy still wasn't home I didn't even want to know why he would be so late but I knew there would be an argument tonight and I knew I would lose but I always lost I knew that I was fighting a losing battle even staying with him, but I definitely wasn't going down with a fight,

I heard the front door handle rattle, I was scared just by the sound, I wasn't as scared of him as I was scared of what he would do to me after I said what I knew I was going to say,

He finally opened the door and my fears were definitely confirmed his pale blue shirt was half opened showing off his toned and tanned chest he had a slight red mark on the side of his neck and he definitely looked warn out,

"Where were you?" I asked with my arms crossed as I stood drily in front of him eyeing him suspiciously

"None of your business" he replied pushing past me and heading to the lounge room

"Who was she?" I asked following him he looked around at me confused as to what I asked

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Who was she Randy?!" I now yelled as soon as the last word came off my lips he pushed me up against the wall making it extremely hard for me to breath,

Next thing I knew my eyes blurred with the salt water of my tears and everything disappeared in the distance I blacked out.....


End file.
